


The Troll Toy

by Neo_Lunes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: And hinting at Beforus and Alternia girl trolls, BDSM, F/M, Little bit of blood, Public Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neo_Lunes/pseuds/Neo_Lunes





	The Troll Toy

"Oh, they are going to love their purresent." were the last words Gamzee Makara heard as the earplugs were pushed in deep, and his matesprit's wicked grin was his last sight before the blindfold was wrapped tightly over his eyes. He was already cuffed to the chair, legs tied spread open to show off his squirming bulge, already beginning to swell to its full, impressive size in anticipation of what was to come.  
When Nepeta had broached the subject of public use, she had almost immediately grabbed the purple-blooded troll's attention. She knew it was something the clown was into, but only when he was in a much more submissive frame of mind, and so had clearly put a great deal of time, and planning, into this little play for when he had dipped into a much softer state.  
Gamzee was pulled from his thoughts as a finger trailed across his lower lip, and he obediently opened his mouth, only to feel a small pill slip across his tongue instead of anything else he may have expected, and didn't swallow until a straw joined it. Taking the hint, he took a deep gulp of Faygo to ease the pill down. Settling back, he takes a deep breath and feels his mate leave; the earplugs blocked out every ounce of sound, and not even opening his mouth would let him hear what was going on.  
He sat there for what felt like hours as his body slowly grows warmer and warmer, something the cool-blooded clown was far from used to as the pill he'd been given worked its, albeit temporary, magic. Gamzee could feel everything more and more with each passing second; the soft, silky fabric covering his eyes, the fluff-lined cuffs holding his wrists and ankles in place, and especially the length of rope around his midriff and knees, all to hold him in place for the feline troll's friends who were coming.  
Slowly, he became aware of others around him; he could feel the air move with them, felt the many different temperatures that separated each troll from those of different blood. He knew there were more than he'd anticipated, and the thought that they could all see him, tied and cuffed, blindfolded and completely bare to their eyes, made his already heat-swollen bulge thrash in the air, slick with a pale purple.  
And that was when they started in, slowly. A light caress here, a touch on his shoulder there... Gamzee could feel the much softer skin of a human or two along with the slightly rough hands of other trolls. With each touch, they grew bolder, dragging claws across his chest and inner thigh and even giving his squirming bulge a teasing stroke or grasp before pulling away just as it tried to wrap around them. They all were clearly enjoying themselves, and they hadn't even started.  
Gamzee's mouth fell open with an unheard gasp for breath, his hips rocking as best as they could against the chair and stroking hands, desperate to feel something, anything, more when he went stiff with shock, eyes jerking wide underneath the opaque blindfold. Not one, but two pairs of fangs had just pierced into his neck, one on either side, and the obvious lip piercing told him which rainbow drinker was on either side. Slowly, he began to shiver, and felt a faint whine slip free just as kisses, licks and slurping stopped, leaving him once more alone in the midst of the group, twin trails of purple slowly trickling down his chest, only to be smeared by a pair of excessively warm hands.  
Out of no where, hands started to grasp at his hair and horns, tugging his head to and fro for several moments before being pushed in a single direction, his nose and mouth shoved up against a nook that felt as though it were boiling against his face. Attempting to gasp for breath, his tongue immediately slips out to drag across the dripping slit pressed against his face even as the blindfold protects his eyes from the bulge dripping as it squirms across his forehead. He manages a breath when allowed every few moments, and even manages to gasp for air for several moments as he feels bodies pressing in against him and pulling the gushing groin from his face.  
It returns mere seconds later, this time with legs draping across his shoulders and a grip on his horns. He could feel her material dripping down his chin and across his face as his tongue darts in once more, almost immediately feeling her nook clench down around it as a thick, salty flood coats his mouth and throat. She wasn't done, however, and pulls away only enough to thrust her bulge between his lips, small enough it doesn't reach the back. Gamzee happily sucks on the nearly burning hot bulge covering his tongue, although he starts to lose his rhythm as hands start to explore his lower half once more.  
Several pairs wrap themselves around his slick, squirming bulge, most of them so much warmer than him, although there were a pair that felt surprisingly cool against him. Squirming in the chair, he tries to please the one mounting his face as he whimpers, sending a sudden vibration through her bulge.  
As quickly as it had happened, he could suddenly breathe again, feeling whomever it was on his face and shoulders get pulled roughly off of him. Even as Gamzee gasped in the cooler air, a shiver slips up his spine as a pair of lips wrapped themselves around his squirming tip. Desperate to feel more, he rocks his hips towards the pleasure, only to feel them pull away just as much. As a cool hand grasps at his hip and bulge, holding the clown in place, he feels something slowly start to squirm against his nook and a fresh whine slips free. He knew that feeling; it was the nookworm his matesprit had gotten bred just for him. Taking a deep breath, he shudders and tries to unclench as the living toy pushes up inside of him.  
All of the pleasure was quickly proving too much for him, and as the nookworm started to squirm deep inside of him, his bulge started to ripple, its squirming coming to a halt as it grows straight. Almost immediately, the hand around his base left, only to be replaced hardly a moment later with a rush of lips and tongues, and even the light graze of a pair of teeth along his length. Gamee's head falls back as his climax completely numbs his mind, his length giving one last spasm before he came. Even without seeing it, he knew the mess it would make; with five pairs of lips slipping along his length, there would be just as many faces coated in his purple, as well as their hair. His chair, however, was spared the expected mess as the nookworm nestled all the way inside caught the other half of his peak and writhed in its meal.  
Gamzee falls back against the chair, body limp as he gasps for breath, but his bulge showed no sign of flagging; the pill Nepeta had given him at the start was far from done with him, just like the group surrounding him. While the clown was caught in post-orgasmic bliss, he felt hands working at his cuffs and the ropes, tugging eagerly at him and his bindings before he was lifted bodily into the air and tossed onto the soft mattress in the corner of the room. Before he could so much as move, he was tied down once again with rope, this time much simpler; a shift of his hands tugged at the rope, forcing his legs to open once more, and he didn't care to reverse it as someone else straddles his face once more, this one a good deal cooler than the first, but still much warmer than himself. Obediently, his tongue slips up to work across the bulge draped across his face as he whimpers quietly, a single teasing tongue just barely trailing around his own quivering nook, made all the worse as someone fiddled with his worm's controller, making the living toy thrash into overdrive inside of him.  
With much more freedom on his back, the purple-blooded troll starts to thrash between the pair, hips rocking desperately in the air as his bulge coils through hair and horn in an attempt to find something more for it. Its search wasn't a long one as a pair of hands grasp at the base and tip, pulling him up inside a slick, almost chilly nook that could only belong to a sea dweller. Gripping at the rope tied to his wrists, he lets out a muffled noise against the bulge and nook grinding without a care across his lips and face, rocking his own up in his eagerness to sink his bulge deeper inside the cold-blooded troll, even as his movements grind his own sopping nook against the pierced mouth so content to press against his toy-filled entrance.  
Used so, it doesn't take Gamzee long to cum again, his material flooding the troll bouncing roughly atop his hips. This time, the sensation proves too much for him and he starts to fade in and out as they continue to use him. Each time he came too, there was something new happening, changing between who rode his face and bulge, the hands caressing across his chest, and especially the fangs as they sank into his arms arms and thighs, mixing pain and pleasure long after he could no longer tell the difference.  
Suddenly, Gamzee could feel that he was alone, and had been for a very long time, if the cooled, half dried material caking him was anything to judge by. His jaw was incredibly sore, and he felt as though even with another of Nepeta's pills, he wouldn't be able to rise a single more time. Exahusted, he sucumbed one last time to sleep.  
The first thing he became aware of was a warm, wet rag slowly wiping across his chest. Blearily, he just barely managed to crack an eye and found himself staring up into the smiling face of his matesprit. "They purrtenly did a number on you." she giggled quietly to herself. "Especially the Mewriams." Her mention of the rainbow drinkers drew his attention to the twin punctures dotting across his body, already covered and cared for before he had come to again. Twisting as best as he could, he nuzzled into her belly with a shaky breath as she takes gentle care for him, a glance up telling her more than words could both his gratefulness, and adoration, for his dominant feline matesprit.


End file.
